reunion sasunaru
by Red Alice13
Summary: Sasuke and naruto meet again. An unexpected confession and Naruto's Kyuubi secret. Disclaimer All rights go to Masashi Kishimoto, except the plot. That's mine XD


Normal POV:

He stood there clothes ripped and stained heavily with blood. He stood there, facing his once best friend, who looked as if he were a demon who'd broken free of the deepest hell. He stood there, his face stoic as ever when he whispered the name of the demon before him, but inside he was screaming. Screaming with grief, regret, pain and saddness. "Naru-to" The demons' blood red eyes were locked intensley on the familiar man infront of him, trying to find a name for him in the dark recesses of his mind. He watched him, noting his every move, every flinch in his memory, like a hunter would its prey. The demon, Naruto's usually blonde hair was stained with a deep crimson red. His demonic eyes looked down into the lake, on which they both stood, stared at his reflection. Naruto's mouth twisted into a blood thirsty sneer and his 3 tails swished behind him as he recalled the name of the one before him. He snarled to the man infront of him.  
"Sasuke."

Narutos POV:

They taunted him. The memories. The happiness he once shared with his best friend. But that had been destroyed when Sasuke had betrayed the village. When his best friend had tried to kill him. The memories stopped their dizzying dance before his eyes and disappeared, leaving giant metals bars before him. Naruto looked up. Two giant red eyes stared angrily down at him. A low rumble filled the blonde's ears as the red eyes softened.  
"Hello, Kit." The voice echoed through the darkness surrounding them.  
"Hey Kyuubi"

Sasuke's POV:

I took a deep breath as I slowly walked towards the demon, that was Naruto. I wasn't creeping. I'm an Uchiha! Uchiha's don't creep. His eyes were dull, like he'd spaced out. My usually velvety onyx eyes bled into a fierce red.  
"Sharringan" I whispered. I causciously leant my forehead against the blonde's and I fell into his mind. It was dark, and cold. Unlike the ray of sunshine that was the Konoha's number one knuckle headed ninja, Uzumaki Naruto I knew. As I grew accustomed to the darkness, I started his search for the blonde kitsune. Images of a young blonde haired, blue eyed boy being beated and abused flashed before my eyes, burning themselves in his mind. The images changed and I found myself before my and Naruto's battle at the valley of the end.  
Shut up, Naruto. You're too late. NARUTO!" I watched my thirteen year old self fling the twelve year old Naruto off of the cliff, and I turned away as the sickening crunch of Naruto's head colliding with the rocky ground. I ran from that memory. My stomach was threatening to spill my breakfast and I didn't want to throw up in Naruto's mind. I tripped over something I recognised to be the photo of team seven that was taken after we returned from the wave country. After I had sacrificed myself for the blonde dobe. Tearing my self from my memory i glanced around. I sat in shallow, merky green water. "Kit? What's wrong, Kit?" I heard a deep, growling voice. I echoed into the darkness. With my sharringan dtill activated, I stared into the darkness before me. There stood my dobe... WHAT? Ok, moving on. I silently walked - not crept- towards Naruto. "Kyuubi. It hurts." Kyuubi? As in THE Kyuubi? But the yondaime killed that! "Hn. The dobe's going mad." I whispered. As I looked closely at Naruto's back, I saw chains of red chakra wrapping themselves around Naruto's lean, toned bronze body... NO! Get your mind from the gutter Sasuke! Naruto's...Well, Naruto! A loud, annoying, blonde dobe. A MALE loud, annoying, blonde dobe. My eyes followed the Chakra to its source. Giant metal bars stood infront of me and the dobe. I slowly let my gaze travel upwards and gasped in supprise. From the other side of the bars stood a giant, nine tailed fox. The Kyuubi. I watched as Naruto approached the bars. "Kyuubi, please. Kill me." He whispered. My heart froze, why did what he asked make me scared? It terrified me and I dont understand why. He sounded lost. So lost and alone. "Please, Kyuu. You want your freedom as much as I do. Kill me." His toned worried me most of all. It was lifeless. Like he was being controlled. Like a puppet.  
"Kit, no. NO. I'm NOT going to kill you! If you die, I die. I'm not going to give up living for a perfetic heart broken brat! Besides" the old fox trailed off, "I like having you to annoy." Naruto pulled a kunai from his weapons pouch, and raised it to his chest. "I'm sorry Kyuu." I watched as the kunai got closer and closer to the dobe's heart.  
"NARUTOOO!"

Naruto's POV:

Someone was screaming my name. But the kunai continued its course. Kyuubi was yelling and howling at me to stop, but I barely heard him. If I do stop, I'll have to fight Sasuke. The only person that I truely love.  
"NARUTO!" The voice was closer but I wont stop. The kunai was digging into my skin now, leavin tiny trails of blood slipping down my chest. I could feel them. I go to push the kunai geeper into my chest, but a warm hand was griping my wrist. "naruto. Stop." The voice was uiet and commanding. It also held a trace of fear. It sent chills down my spine. I slowly turned round. Obsiden eyes bore into mine. They were pleading me to stop.  
"What do you want, Teme?" My voice came as a hoarse whisper. I let my gaze travel across my old rival's face. My heart began to beat faster and faster as my eyes became lost in his dark eyes.  
"Dobe, what the HELL are you DOING? I dont know what the HELL this place is, or why you're so friendly with a gigantic demon fox, or why that fox is inside you, but you're trying to kill yourself! Dont you understand! KILL yourself!" I winced as he screached at me. In a very un - Uchiha like fashion. Why was he so concerned about me? Hadn't he always hated me?  
"Keep tjis up, and people will think you actually have emotions." I gerowled out. I'm starting to become like Kyuu more and more. My voice had sounded so scornfull and bitter. And I dont understand why I can see an endless pain in the Teme's usually emotionless eyes.  
"Dobe, if you die.. What'll happen to your dream? You'll never become the Hokage! You never gave up on your dream even when others said it was impossible, when I said it was impossible! Dont give up on it!" Tears were steadily slipping down his cheaks and I wanted soooo badly to wipe them away. I slowly raised the arm that he wasn't clutching and cautiously wiped his tears away. He flinched, but didn't stop me.  
"Shut up, Uchiha. Just shut up. You dont know anything." I whispered. I sniffed as tears began to flow from my eyes aswell. My eyes were once filled with mischief. They once sparkeld with happiness. But now they're dull. Now they're lifeless. "You dont care, so what's with the noble 'die and your dreams die too' speech?" I let my hand fall from his cheak. "You tried to kill me. Twice. You hate me and want me dead!" I roared. More tears slipping from my eyes. "What do you care?" "Because I love you!" Sasuke screamed. as he pulled me into his arms.

Sasuke's POV:

Naruto tensed as I pulled him into my arms. But I only held him tighter. Slowly I felt him hug me back. My heart was beating fast from the close, intimate contact with that blonde dobe. Gentlely, I pulled away. I gazed into his beautiful, cerulean eyes. Slowly i leant forward, my eyes drifting shut and lighty touched my lips to his. I was about to pull away, when I felt Naruto kiss me back. My heart pounded and i pressed myself against him. The kiss had started slow and gentle, it was now hard and passionate. I slide my tounge across the blonde's bottom lip and felt him slowly give me entrance. Our tounges battle for dominace and i moaned into the kiss. I broke the kiss, we were both panting hard.  
"Well as much fun as that little show was, i dont want you to going at it like rabbits in front of me. It's called teasing." The voice of the Kyuubi boomed at us. I felt myself blush, I looked down at Naruto, who's blush could of rivaled that sand freak, Gaara's hair.  
"We should leave my mind before Kyuu throws us out." Naruto whispered. I looked down at the boy I had loved for sooo long and smiled. "Yeah. Ok" I grinned - to hell with my Uchiha pride- and we vanished from Naruto's mind.

Naruto's POV:

It had been two months since Sasuke had confessed to me and we were sitting just outside Konoha. Sasuke had been accepted back with open arms from his former friends, but the counsel had given him a load of conditions that he had to meet and do for him to stay in Konoha. Turning slightly, i noticed Sasuke was staring at me. Feeling myself blush, I gentlely captured his lips in a passionate kiss. "I love you" I whispered as we broke for air. I turned to face Konoha again, leaning on Sasuke, who smiled and rapped both arms around me. Life had been perfect since our reunion. 


End file.
